They Were Okay With It
by a shadow eagle
Summary: They hated everything about it, still, they both knew that they were okay with it.. D/Hr Oneshot!


A/N: Hello guys! I have just risen from my grave and decided to write a fanfic about Harry Potter because I was just so moved after watching the last movie… XD I decided to write a romance fic about the crack pairing that I ship… So, I hope you guys will like it and read it 'till the end.. This is my first attempt to write a Harry Potter fic, and I'm a bit nervous about it… XD Please don't forget to review! Here we go! Enjoy! ^_^

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…

* * *

><p>They hated everything about it, still, they were okay with it.<p>

They hated that they were in different houses, that he was in Slytherin and she was in Gryffindor, because people expected them to detest each other.

Still, they were okay with it, because the animosity between the two houses was almost a tradition and it always gave them more topics to discuss whenever they were together.

She hated that he was a pure-blood, because he is forced to look down upon muggle-borns like her and treat them like trash, since that's how he was raised to be.

Still, she was okay with it, because she knows that he didn't mean it whenever he insults her in front of everyone. Besides, he will always apologize afterwards, when they were alone, bringing a piece of treacle tart as a peace-offering.

He hated that she was a muggle-born because that's what Voldemort was after, to get rid of all the "unworthy" people that are studying magic. He hated that she was one of Voldemort's targets and that she was always in danger just because of her heritage.

Still, he was okay with it, because he knows that she's strong and is fully capable of taking care of herself. And, if all goes wrong, he'll surely be there by her side to protect her, even if it means defying Voldemort's orders.

She hated that he was always with that Pansy Parkinson girl. She could feel her blood boil whenever she sees them together holding hands, or even just by walking side by side. She was jealous and she admits it.

Still, she was okay with it, because she knows that he needs someone to be beside him to keep him company whenever she was busy with her adventures with Harry and Ron. Besides, she knows that even if he's with Pansy, his heart will always be with her.

He hated that she was inseparable with that Potter and Weasley, the way she hugged them and kissed them on the cheek. He was jealous of the way she looks at them affectionately and treats them like she can't live without them.

Still, he was okay with it, because he knows that they were her best friends and she would never ever abandon them. And he knew that if she was in danger, and he was not present, those two would undoubtedly protect her, so he can rest assured that she's safe.

She hated that he was a Death Eater, that he was one of those stupid people who obeys Voldemort's every word. She hated that he has to follow Voldemort's orders and do his dirty work.

Still, she was okay with it, because she knows that if he didn't obey, he would be killed. And she knows that he only ended up as a Death Eater because of his parents. Besides, more often than not, he gives her warnings and inside information that helps a lot on her, Harry, and Ron's problems.

He hated that she was part of the Golden Trio and a member of Dumbledore's Army because he was forced to fight her in the battlefield. He is forced to pretend to attack her with the intention to kill her, to pretend to hate her in front of his peers.

Still, he was okay with it, because she was better off as part of the light than being a Death Eater. Also, after all this mess is over and done with, she'll be considered as a hero and he, a traitor. And he's okay with that because all he wants is the best for her, no matter what happens to him.

She hated the fact that he was Draco Malfoy, the prince of the Slytherin house and a pure-blood who was raised to look down and insult muggle-borns. She hated that she had to pretend to hate him in front of everyone else, so that they could continue to do the forbidden.

Still, she was okay with it, because she wouldn't have fallen for him if he wasn't Draco Malfoy. Given a choice, she will still pick him over any other guy that the world could offer.

He hated that she was Hermione Granger, the bookworm of the Gryffindor house and a muggle-born that he was supposed to hate. He hated that he had to pretend to insult her every time they meet just to protect the secret that they had.

Still, he was okay with it, because it the reason he fell for her was because she was Hermione Granger. He fell for her because she never lets him get away with his wrong-doings. If given a choice, he would have chosen her over any other girl in this world.

They hated the fact that they had to be careful and sneaky every time they met in secret, because if someone caught them, their cover will be blown. They hated that they had to talk in dark corridors, empty classrooms, and hidden closets just so they can spend time together. They hated that they couldn't be just like any other couple who can enjoy dates in Hogsmeade.

Still, they were okay with it, because it's the only way that they can be together. They knew that those were the only ways that they can see each other, without any care about the circumstances that surrounds their relationship. Besides, the challenge of hiding and lurking around the castle were sort of exciting, especially when they were together.

They hated that they have to pretend to argue in every occasion possible, whenever other people are around, just to preserve the others' opinion that they hated each other.

Still, they were okay with it, because those were the few moments that they can speak to each other in the presence of others. They always laugh about all those arguments later anyway, when they have found their sanctuary in a dark corner of the castle.

They hated that they were risking everything just to be together. They hated that they had to lie to everyone, that they had to betray everyone, just to continue their relationship. They hated the fact that they fell in love with the right person in the wrong place, in the wrong time, and in the wrong circumstances.

But most of all, they hated that they knew that they weren't going to last forever, that they weren't meant to be together.

Still, they were okay with it, because they knew that if they chose to stay apart, they will only be lying to themselves. And even if they knew that, one day, all of this insanity will come to an end, they wanted to hang on to the moment and savor it while it lasts.

Because they knew that they weren't for forever.

But still, they knew that if they were given a chance to choose, they would have chosen to do the same thing, over and over again.

* * *

><p>AN: And there you have it… I hope it's okay.. ^_^ I really like this pairing, I don't know why.. I think they just, sort of work out for me… Or maybe it has something to do with the chemistry of the actors and their characters but oh-well… Anyway, please don't forget to leave a review! It's highly appreciated! ^_^

A sHaDoW eAgLe


End file.
